


Every Cat is Royalty

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's cat keeps getting kitty flower crowns and he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Cat is Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in real life no one would ever allow someone to put a cat door on their apartment door but WHATEVER. I claim artistic liberty

“It’s really weird though.” Suga says into his phone as he struggles to balance his grocery bags while grabbing for his keys.

“Weirder than the fact your cat has free roam over the entire apartment complex?” Tsukki snarks earning him a quick “hush” quickly followed by a whispered “fuck” as something clatters to the ground.

“I mean who has the time to make tiny kitty sized flower crowns and for Poof no less?” Suga continues once he finally gets his groceries off the floor and his apartment door closed.

“I’m surprised that person still has fingers to make crowns with since your cat is a literal demon just like you.” Tsukki comments rather bitterly. He has suffered one too many scratches and nips from Poof than he’d care to admit. It’s like Suga is the only one that can touch her. Even cat whisperer Kenma can’t get close to the cat.

“Tsukki I know where you live.” Suga comments absentmindedly as he puts away his food. There’s a muffled choking sound on the line that brings a small smile to Suga’s face.

“Anyway why is it so important you find out? They haven’t catnapped the beast- precious angel.”

“Well I think it’s only proper to thank them? These crowns are beautiful enough to sell and they keep giving them to my cat.” Suga explains as said cat returns through the cat door with yet another flower crown perched on its head.

It started about two weeks after he installed the cat door. Poof would always find a way to unlock the front door and roam about the enclosed apartment complex. Kind neighbors would always usher her back to her rightful and close the door. Soon Suga got tired of it and requested he be allowed to get a fancy cat door. The only reason they agreed to such a request is because he paid for it all himself. And he may or may not have used his angel charm to get his way.

“Well then tie a note to your cat or something?” Tsukki suggests clearly done with this conversation.

“Despite your rudeness that is actually a great idea thank you Tsukishima.” The call ends there and Suga finally has a plan of action. Suga picks up his large scruffy cat with a missing ear and buries his face in her gray fluffy fur. Poof purrs happily enjoying the attention her flower crown now slightly askew.

\--

The next day before work Suga wrote a quick note and attached it to Poof’s collar.

_‘Thanks for always looking out for Poof but if you’re going to make such beautiful flower crowns for my cat at least let me pay for some of them!’_

Hopefully it would actually reach flower crown person safely. Suga then spends the rest of his day worrying over the note. What he came off as creepy? There were probably many things that could have been reworded. Was this even about actually paying for the flower crowns? Or was he just curious about the person making them?

When Suga returns home that day Poof is already sitting on the table and a new note is attached to her collar. Heart hammering in his chest Suga quickly detaches the note and reads the slightly messy handwriting.

_‘All cats are royalty and deserve free flower crowns! I do however enjoy **melon bread** if that helps you in any way ~~(hint hint)~~.’_

Suga snickers at the winky face drawn at the bottom of the note and how melon bread is pretty much bolded. This was a good start though. Not what Suga expected but definitely doable. With a quick kiss to Poof’s head Suga is out the door and walking to the bakery near by. He buys three mini melon breads and some sweets for himself.

It’s a struggle to find a way to attach one of the melon breads to Poof’s collar, not to mention utterly ridiculous. Somehow Suga does manage to secure the gift and a new note before he leaves for work.

When he returns home Poof is back with a voucher for free spicy mapo tofu in her collar and Suga is sure he’s fallen a little bit in love with this person.

\--

These little exchanges goes on for at least two entire months. They alternate between messages and small gifts but mostly messages. If you can even call them that since half the notes are mostly composed of awful drawings. Suga has managed to learn quite a bit about the mysterious flower crown person when they aren’t exchanging crappy doodles. They learned how to make flower crowns by watching their older sister who was actually pretty awful at it, Poof and been nicknamed “Dusky”, and that they volunteer at animal shelters pretty much every night.

Suga is a little shocked by how comfortable this stranger makes him feel. They haven’t met face to face not to mention they forgot to exchange names, but that never stopped them from having meaningful conversations. Without realizing it he had saved all of his favorite notes in a unused box. It feels silly to admit but Suga is sure he’s fallen completely in love with this person.

He’s in too deep and he needs advice.

“Is it possible to fall in love without ever seeing a person’s face?”

“I’m scared to know why you’re asking me this question at five AM”

“Tsukki this is serious.”

“I can tell since I’m awake before eleven AM.”

“I think I fell in love with flower crown person.” Suga continues ignoring Tsukki’s sass. He has a day off but his work schedule has him getting up early anyway. He tried to wait till one PM when Tsukki normally wakes up but he’s much too anxious to wait.

“Flower crown person? You still don’t know their name?” Tsukki groans.

“I may have forgotten to ask and two months into talking with someone is too embarrassing to mention you forgot to ask their name.” Suga whines as he sits on his kitchen counter a cup of hot tea next to him. Poof attacks her breakfast below him purring up a storm.

“Okay then what does any of this have to do with me?”

“Obviously you’re giving me advice on how to handle the situation.” The annoyed groan on the other end warms Suga’s heart more than his tea does.

“Obviously you just need a push to send them a letter asking them on a date.” Tsukki says once he finishes his moment. Suga let’s out a fake surprised gasp at Tsukki’s words.

“Why Tsukki that’s a brilliant idea! What ever would I do without you?” Suga says with sugar dripping from his voice.

“This has to be revenge for what I’ve said about Poof.” Tsukki mumbles into his pillow. He doesn’t get an actual response just another “thank you” and “good morning” before the line goes dead. Moments later a text arrives from the source of his morning misery.

**I’m serious though! Thank you for giving me a little more courage to do this you’re the best and I owe you later.**

\--

Suga is a little less nervous with Poof beside him as he writes his next note. It’s easy enough knowing what he wants to say but finding the right words and putting them in the correct order is a hell he never imagined could exist. Six scrapped notes and two entire slices of cake later Suga finally has his note complete. Poof is more or less accustomed to this game of messenger and sits still while Suga straps in the note.

Suga goes about his day as normal but with a undertone of anxiety. He has no idea when Poof slips out to go visit Flower Crown so Suga occupies his time with trivial chores he neglected and tries to not chase after his cat to take the note back. He’s so busy trying to keep busy he doesn’t even realize that his cat is nowhere to be found.

It’s around four PM when he gets a knock on his door. Suga can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he rushes to the door. With less grace than he intended Suga all but flings his front door open. Standing in the doorway is a tall man with striking gray eyes that contrasts beautifully with his tan skin. Suga pretty much forgets how to breathe for a moment until he notices Poof in the man's arms.

“Oh my gosh did she do something? I’m so sorry if she attacked you, Poof is picky with people sometimes.” Suga apologizes before the man can even say anything. It would be his luck that Poof would pick on one his more attractive neighbors.

“Nah she’s been nothing but a sweetheart to me actually.” The guy chuckles as he hands Poof over to Suga. “But I’m actually here about your offer to get something to eat for dinner.”

“Flower crown person?” Suga may or may not have died for a moment there. He mentally makes a note to buy Poof some grade A treats on the way home. His cat has great taste in men.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke but you’d know that if I had told you my name like two months ago.” Tanaka nervously chuckles while rubbing at his shaved head. Suga sees the hints of tattoos on his arms and swallows. Oh gosh the heavens must have blessed him.

“Sugawara Koushi, it’s nice to see you Tanaka.”

  
  



End file.
